shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
War of The Tanks!
'War of The Tanks' "DAMNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Devon shouted! "This idiot has really ticked me off.Making a war,going to infiltrate my base?Is he seriosuly that crazy!" "Don't worry sir,The marines will arrive late."Snape said "But they're on the island that we need to go on!" Devon shouted. "What happens if an admiral comes."said one of the soldiers. "Good question,laddy.You just got yourself a rank up." Devon said." The guys right!What happens if Aokji comes?We'd be screwed!" "But who said the marines are after us."said Rumble Ram "THEY JUST ALLIED!Man,have you ever listened in our meetings?"said Devon "They've allied because they think you're a pirate,and that hes a trusted bounty hunter that gives people to the marines." "But Tank has done some really bad stuff!"Shesh K "Good.We just gotta gain their trust,or,atleast let them lose his." "But Tank also has an army" said 4th Commander Sen. "You're right."said Devon."But I also have one too. Strong world Pirates,The start of the war! "You know the rumours,about you.You getting beaten up and losing a devil fruit." said Vice-Admiral Lakes. "Shut up Lakes.Talk big when you reach admiral." said Tank Lakes brought out his swords,Tank showing his fists. "Pfft.What a bunch of losers." said a mysterious person,particularly the same man from Devons dream earlier,From the story of Power Power no Mi Tourney! "Who the flip are you?" they both said. "Who knows,who even cares?Get into the point.You're gonna start a war?You should do it soon,because there comes the Strong World's ship."Said the man,pointing to the ship.Like that,the man vanished into a portal. "Well the guy's right." said Lakes. Sloosh.The door opened up.A messenger came through,with the Strong World jolly roger. "I'd like to speak to the owner of the marine side." said The Messenger,Called Blade. "To the owner of the marine side,Sengoku?He said this was just a nuisance and brought a marine fleet and a vice admiral.Probably an admiral might come depending on the outcomes.The war is gonna get massive t'was said.Both teams have massive armies they have grown in years." said Lake. Clash!Lake and Blade were clashing all of a sudden."Nighty night!"Said lake,who was suddenly overpowering.But Smash,and a slash.Wold came running in,the eater of Sword Sword no mi.He was joining in,with Blade.But Tank punched hard at Blade,who stumbled and fainted "Don't you dare,touch another one of my crew,without asking for a battle.Fight me!Idiot!"Devon said "Meggaaaaaa PUNCHHHHHH!" Devon said.Punching with an aura around his hand,he smashed his head. "How dare you,You made me feel blood!I am Tank,don't take me for granted!"Said Tank "Heyo,I think you should tell this to Sengoku or whatever.I have some allies of myself,another 5 pirate crews!"Devon said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Lakes shouted. "Hmph,Lets leave this war to the next island." Devon said. The War starts now,5 Pirate crews DOOM! "'PFFT.3 Vice Admirals and a whole army.And a marine fleet?Are we that feared?" said 3rd Commander Fate "And we did lie about the 5 pirate crews." said 4th Commander Sen Devon ran in and smashed the door. "Marines won't listen,the island is right in front of us.We'll have to fight.Is 3rd and 2nd Faction in line?" asked Devon "Yes." said Wold "Then out we come,we're on land." said Devon '"THERE THEY ARE!TIME TO RUMBLE." said Tank As they plummeted forward,Sen took this is as a chance to leap over them and run to the rear.The 1st faction kept the first people running occupied.Tank saw what Sen was doing,and uppercutted him to the floor. "Zehahahahah!" He laughed.The 2nd division fleet and 3rd,,of Devon's entered the island,they charged forward. "ARMY!FIGHT!" Tank shouted.Brrrr,as the horses and chants were shouting and trotting.Four Captain rose towards Devon,who then used a simple Mega punch at all of them,hurting them massively.He led all 3 factions there to the rear,where Tank and the vice admirals were. Lake charged for Wold,The other Vice Admiral Sniper Ballad went for Snape,and the Strongest Vice Admiral fought Rumble Ram and Shesh K.Devon charged for Tank,twisting his body around,and leaving the momentum to carry him towards his head,where he punched.But Tank dodged to the side,like he knew it was coming. "Kenbun..." Devon whispered.Tanks arm turned black with a shade of blue.Devon was falling to the floor,where Tank punched full strength,blowing his head straight up. "DEVON!" shouted Instructor Jane. "JANE!Don't run into the battle!" said Fate. "Why should I listen to you?" said Jane "BECAUSE I SAID SO,NOW CARRY ON FIGHTING BITCH!" shouted Fate enraged." THIS IS A WAR.MY LIFE,HIS LIFE AND YOUR LIFE IS.I HAVE A FAMILY OUT THERE!" Jane listened to him and carried on fighting. Kuike Kuike Enraged!!!! As Devon was falling through the dock,he knew he would land on the sea,ultimately drowning. "No fricking way!" Sen said,kicking Devon on the head,letting him land on the floor. "Thanks..." Devon said "But no need to kick.." "My pleasure!" said Sen. "You're welcome. They both welcomed the remaining pirates to the land,and led them to batlle.They started the battle with the pirates at the front. "I killed Devon!" a person shouted,who killed a man that looked like Devon.The man was shot later after that. After the marines at the front were killed,Devon and Sen,and the pirates joined Fate and Jane,who were at the rear. "Thanks Fate.I'll do everything in my power to restore you back to your family." said Devon,smiling with a tear in his eye "I know you will,sir." replied Fate. Fate and Devon bumpfisted.Devon charged at the Vice-Admiral fighting Wold.He took a big massive bite of meat,and charged up his hand. "SCISSSSORS!!!" he shouted.He Pierced the vice admiral,but the vice admiral survived with only his body cut in two.Wold sliced the Vice Admiral in particles. Tank arose from his seat,and announced." HERE COMES THE MAIN EVENT ONCE AGAIN.DEVON VS ME!" "Pfft.Time to kick butt" 'Devon punched through to where Tank was.'Tank's arm turned black,he leaped over. "Pfft.This match will end quick." answered Tank. 'End of Story.New story on Devon T Kuzan VS Tank.The END OF THE WAR! ' Tumblr mnriixah9D1s5w5v6o1 500.gif|SCISSORSSSSS!